Sugar and Jade
by PepperJuliette
Summary: When Jade is forced to move out from home, she ends up staying with to ex- McKinley High students who just started attending Hollywood Arts (until graduation which is three months away.) Sugar and Joe. Sugar and Jade don't get off on a good foot...
1. Kicked Out

Sugar and Jade

A Glee and Victorious Crossover FanFic.

Chapter One: Kicked Out

(Jade's POV)

Thursday nights. I hate them, mostly because I can't see Beck (he does extra acting classes), but also because when I'm stuck home, my parents always yell at me.

'I just don't get it!' yells dad 'Why do you have to like horror movies and have weird _face jewellery_?'

I don't get why dad has a problem with it. It really is who I am. I hate him. I get out my scissors threateningly.

'Don't stick your weird nerd merchandise scissors at me!' says dad.

'I. Am. Not. A. Nerd!' I yell, and I feel so angry at him that I run outside and throw a chair at the door on the way out, smashing the glass. Although that doesn't really indicate that I'm very angry because I do that pretty much every day. But so what? Those chairs are all old granny style and ugly, and the only way they'll go is if I literally throw them away, because even though dad says they were a waste of money, he insists on keeping them.

'Don't come back' He yells after me.

You might expect me to yell something like 'fine' or 'I won't miss you!' and, though that was mostly what I was thinking, I was bothered by the fact that I always do this and dad chooses now to finally throw me out of the house.

'Why?' I yell

'Because I think that your boyfriend, Beck is a bad influence on you and I don't want you to come back until you euthanize your relationship with him.'

What? He's kicking me out because of Beck? That is not what I was expected, although at least he's not saying it's completely my fault.

I start running away to Beck's place, but then realise I actually need my stuff if I'm going to live somewhere else, so I go back home to pack my stuff, but then I see my nan standing at the door whom I haven't seen for ten years because she got lost on holiday and they only recently found her in a weird hippy town in Australia, so I run away with nothing and get out through my bedroom window which goes wrong as soon as I get out because I land on a garden bed with no plants, straight onto the dirt which also happens to be quite hard.


	2. Three Months

Chapter Two: Three Months

(Sugar's POV)

I can't believe it. I left McKinley High and I didn't get as much as a goodbye! Not even from the Glee Club! Joe feels the same way, and we're moving to L.A. together where we will get discovered for our amazing talents and then those New Directions will feel so sorry! Joe and I are an item now, well he's actually a bit confused because he thought he was dating Quinn, even though that totally n.e.v.e.r. never happened!

Anyway, so we both applied to Hollywood Arts for our last year (or rather three months) of high school, and we both got in, even though I had to persuade the judges about how talented I am. We bought a cute little flat a few blocks away from the school and it is so cosy and small! It only has three bedrooms and two bathrooms! Also the kitchen is much smaller than what I'm used to, but before I moved here my parents did all the cooking. My parents didn't mind me coming here at all, they're all like

'Go on Sugar, we'll miss our little girl, but you go where you know you'll be appreciated and where your talent will be showcased.'

Seriously, they're the only people who care about me! Apart from Joe, Artie, Rory, Tina and probably Blaine. Oh, well I guess I actually did have heaps of fans then…

As for that third room, we're going to rent it out to someone for even more money than it's worth so that Joe can pay for his three months at Hollywood Arts. My parents are paying for mine, actually my parents pay for everything! It's so awesome! They even gave me one million dollars of spending money when I moved here! I just hope we can find someone to stay at our flat with us. It's not just for the money, but I've always wanted a roommate and I always get everything I want.

After Hollywood Arts, I'm going to go to the best performing arts college in L.A., even though I don't know where that is yet. I just know I'm going there. I started at Hollywood Arts and everyone completely WORSHIPS me, I completely blitzed the bird scene without anyone telling me the secret, I just disagreed when they told me my act was bad because I knew that it was impossible, then they told me sticking to yourself was the secret and I passed! That was yesterday, my second day and I haven't done any acting classes since then, but I know I'm going to be awesome and… the singing classes? I don't even need to say how good I'll be!

It's five pm when I come home from school (my third day) and I am so tired from doing extra exercises, because APPARENTLY I need to do extra work if I'm going to graduate! They made a mistake I think and though I was someone else, like that creepy emo girl called Jade or that seriously deluded girl Trina, I just can't believe someone could be that deluded! I would never be like that, but I've made two friends, the first is this girl called Tori; she can't actually sing that well but people think she's really good for some reason, and she seems like the girl to be friends with if you want to be noticed, and I need to be noticed so that I will get a record deal even if I don't graduate. The other girl is called Cat and she's also friends with Tori, but she's actually really fun to hang out with. She reminds me a bit of Brittany, but with bright red hair.


	3. Take Two

**Disclaimer- I don't own either of these shows.**

Chapter Three: Take Two

(Jade's POV)

When I get to Beck's, he is listening to really loud music that sounds really bad and I have to knock on his caravan door really hard so he can hear, even though I probably would've knocked that hard anyway, I would let myself in but it's locked, in the end I have to kick it open because he still can't hear me. Maybe for his next birthday I'll get him a free hearing test instead of a rock or a can of soda.

When I go in I see that he has that _cheerleader _neighbour of his over again, luckily she's just picking up that weird little dog that he was babysitting for her and then she leaves. She stares at me for a while. It's disturbing.

'You know Jade, you could have been a little quieter.' He says without expression.

'Oh so you want to break up with me now?' I retort.

'No, I'm just saying that you could've been less noisy. Then I may have let you in. Now I have to pay to get that door repaired.' He looks slightly annoyed.

'Whatever, it was your decision.' I say. It really was.

'Anyway, so why are you here? I'm not taking you out to _Karaoke Dokie _again, you remember what happened last time.'

'My parents kicked me out, so I was wondering if I could maybe move in.' I say sheepishly, then try to look scary so he'll let me stay with him out of fear.

'Yeah. Why did they kick you out?' He asks, he sort of looks concerned but I don't think he cares; I think he's used to it.

'Because of you, actually.' I answer.

He looks really surprised and is silent for a while, then he tells me I can stay with him, as long as I don't keep him up all night long watching horror movies on my pear phone. That's stupid, though – I'd watch them on my pear _pad_, not phone.

In the morning, I get up (an hour later than Beck) and I'm getting ready for school, when he breaks the news to me.

'Jade, you can't stay here, my parents actually came down here in the night to tell me that they wouldn't allow it.'

'Oh. That's what that noise was. Why?' I ask.

'I wonder! Maybe because you always break stuff and you're obsessed with scissors.'

I can't believe him.

'But, I am sorry for you and I feel like it is my duty to help you to find a place to stay, so you can come with me after school. I've already found one place that looks good! It's owned by two people from Hollywood Arts, I think you'll like it! '

'Why, are you living there too?' I snap, even though what I'm saying is sort of nice.

'No, I'm staying her but I'll come and visit wherever you stay. Actually, I've already signed the form for you because they seemed so eager and glad to have a roommate. You can move in during this week.'

'Okay.' I say reluctantly 'They'd better be good.'

I look at my watch and realise that we'd better leave soon, or else we'll miss first period. I pick up my bag, then Beck drives the two of us to school (I left my car at home). On the way to school, Beck insists on playing some weird happy hippy song which turns out to be a cover sung by a high school 'Glee Club' (which is a singing club for those sucker schools where the whole purpose isn't the arts) from Ohio.

At school, there's this new girl called like 'Coco' or some stupid name like that, and she's a really unfortunate mix of Cat and Trina. Anyway, today she was acting, and she was terrible, but Sikowitz was like

'See everybody, this is what acting should look like; rainbow, confident and blurry.'

I look down to his hands and see he's holding coconut milk. Oh, that makes sense now.

'Can you believe-?'

I get cut off by Beck

'Who? Sikowitz?' He asks 'Yeah. He's always been like that. I can't believe you haven't noticed!'

'No! Of course I realised Sikowitz was like that! I mean that new girl; Coco Bunny or whatever she's called.'

'Oh, you mean Sugar Motta?' He whispers, after seeing Sikowitz give us a dirty look for talking in his class (which actually always happens, but some other weirdo – with dreadlocks this time – has started presenting something.)

'How do you know her name?' I whisper loudly and everyone looks at me.

'Because she's the girl who owns the house that you're going to stay in.'

'What? so now it's the only option?' I snap

'Well, actually yeah it is. I can't find any other places apart from one that's about five million a month too expensive for you.'

I give him an evil stare.

'But there's someone else who lives there too.' He says.

'Okay, maybe this person will be bearable.' I think to myself

He points to the weirdo with the dreadlocks whose presentation we're _very rudely_ interrupting. Of course it's him! Could this get any worse?


End file.
